Herbert's Arch-Nemesies
by IcyWater201
Summary: Hi everyone! Remember me? It's me IcyWater201! Here is a new story! Herbert is trying to perfect a plan by turning all of the penguins into crab minions! Bu he forgets IcyWater201, AmberLea2005, Jessie9095, LakeBlue1, Mewcat, Gary, Rookie, Dot, Janice554, Jena556 and Jet! Will they be able to stop him before it's too late? Find out when you read this! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: The evacuation

Herbert's Arch-nemesies

Hi everyone! Welcome o and your host larajoshua! Today this story is based on Herbert almost nearing his evil plan by turning all the penguins into crab minions! But he forgets about Icywater201, LakeBlue,Jessie9095,AmberLea2005,Mewcat, Dot, Gary,JPG, and Rookie! Can they stop Herbert before it's too late? Find out when you read this! Enjoy!

Chapter 1: The evacuation

It was just a normal day in Club Penguin and IcyWater201, LakeBue AmberLea2005 and Jessie9095 were hanging out in the EPF Command Room. "Man, I'm bored! I wanna do something!" AmberLea said. Then Herbert suddenly appeared behind her. "AmberLea look out!" IcyWater said. She kicks 'Herbert' in the stomach and he groaned like...Rookie? He took off the Herbert costume and held his stomach. "Really, Icy? Right in the stomach? That is so not panda!" Rookie said. "Rookie...What did I say about blabbering nonsense?" LakeBlue said. "To...Oh! Oh! To not to say nonsense!" He replied. "Oh, moof! I'm hungry again!" Rookie said. LakeBlue was irritated and said to Icy,"Hey, Icy, Can you slap him in the face?" "Sure. That's my specialty." Icy replied, also irritated about Rookie saying nonsense. "Hey, Rookie, I got some candy! Want some?" Icy asked "Yeah! That is so pand-" Rookie said and got slapped in the face. "Hey what was that for?" He asked "Hmph! Ask yourself! Icy replied. "Hey let's go to the hidden lake!" Jessie said. "Sure!" They all got their spy phones and teleported to the hidden lake. But when they got there, they heard voices. Except Rookie, they all hid behind a rock. Icy saw Rookie and used her grabbing hook to reel him behind the rock. LakeBlue took a peek behind the huge rock and saw their enemy, Herbert and his sidekick, Klutzy. "MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Can't you believe Klutzy, it's all gonna work perfectly if I don't miss a single penguin!" Said Herbert. "Click clickety ka click!" Klutzy clicked (Translation: Yeah partner! With this baby, we will succeed for sure!) "And who is the genius who built it?" Herbert asked. "Ka clickety click click ka click click!" (Translation: The most smartest in the island and my partner, Herbert the Great!) "Oh thanks buddy!" Herbert replied. "And with this machine, I,the great and magnificent Herbert, will make all the penguins my very own crab minions! They will tell me every secret and I will be ruler of Club Penguin! And I will call it, Club Herbert!" Herbert said. Behind the rock, the 5 were listening. "We have to warn the others" Jessie whispered. "Hey" Jet Pack Guy, Dot, Mewcat and Gary whispered. "Guys, Herbert is planning something big this time and-" Icy started but they heard a beam starting. They turned around, and sw the machine firing an orange beam and it stopped and the hole where the beam went through closed. "Now, face my wrath Club Penguin!" Herbert yelled. ON the surface, The beam hits the satellite and it rained over Club Penguin. And all of the penguins turned into crabs. They all went to the hidden lake and Herbert ordered them to look everywhere for surviving penguins. "We're too late. Quickly, head to the dojo and hide" Jet Pack Guy whispered. "And why would you leave so soon?" Herbert asked from behind. They turned around adn saw the polar bear. "Herbert! Hiya!" Icy shouted as she kicked herbert in the stomach. No emotion. "Wha? Hiya! Hiya! Hiya! Gah! Yah!" She tried puching kicking pinching and even pulled his ears, nada. He held her by the head and threw her away "Wah!" Icy said as she fell on the cardboard boxes "Ow...this never happened before" she said. "Icy!" AmberLea said. Herbert grabbed AmberLea and said, "If you want your friend alive and a penguin, surrender and give me the island. But no, you will never see this little penguin or the rest of them again." "Click clickety click?" (Translation: Should we go?) Klutzy clicked. "Yes, we have no business here anymore" Herbert replied. "Amber!" Icy shouted "Icy! Help me!" Amber shouted while in Herbert's huge hand. "Icy, don't worry we will get her if it is the last thing we do" LakeBlue said. "Look she's my friend too-" "You only knew her last month. I knew her since as long as I can remember!" (Line took from the movie 'Aftershock' by mexican guy Pollo. Only it was supposed to be 'Last summer' I changed it to last month) Icy said. "Come on let's move before those crab minions get us! Come on let's move!" G said. (A line also took from 'Aftershock' by Kylie. Only it was supposed to be tsunami but yeah). They ran as far as ther webs can take them.

They reached the dojo and saw 25 penguins shivering in fear. The sensei was with some kids watchig over them. "Sensei!" Icy said. "Young grasshopppers, please protect us." He said. Bheind the door there were crab minions. "They're here! Quick everyone use your water powers to wash them away! Put on your water suits" JPG said as he changed into his water suit. Everyone did the same and readied their water powers. The door opened and revealed hundred of crab minions. "Now! Water sensei!" They saw the water sensei and used their water cards to wash them away. The crabs got washed away ina tsunami like wave. Herbert saw the scene in the EPF's CCTV room "Grrrr...*slam*! This was going tobe perfect! But those penguins will ruin everything! But not for long. Haha...MUAHAHAHAHAHA!" Herbert cackled. "MMPH!" Amber Lea mumbled as she looked at the bear. She had a gag around her mouth and began to cry. 'Don't worry Amber, we'll find you. If its the last thing we'll do' Icy thought.

Woah Icy can't kick Herbert? This is chapter #1 and I'll see you in the next one! Shoutout to AmberLea2005 since she's my best friend in as Queeny123 and LakeBlue1, Jessie9095 and Mewcat to say sorry for no permission -_-' so yeah. Tune in next time for more kick-Herbert's-butt action! Bye! If anyone finds me in club penguin I'm IcyWater201! Bye again! Kawaii!


	2. Chapter 2: Flying Lectures and Pizzas

Chapter 2: Flying Lectures and Pizzas

**Hello again Everybody! It's me again larajoshua! But just call me Lara! So this is second chapter! Made in Nov. 15! So previously on Herbert's Arch-nemesies:**

**The crabs got washed away by a tsunami like wave. "Grrr...*slam*! This was going to be perfect! But those penguins had to ruin everything! But not for long. Haha...MUAHAHAHAHA!" Herbert cackled. "MMPH!" AmberLea said.**

**Well that's all I can make you read! Enjoy this chapter and no flames plz! Shoutout to AmberLea2005,LakeBlue1,Jessie9095 and Mewcat!**

~Herbert's lair~

AmberLea was trying to wiggle away but Klutzy caught her in the act and pinched Herbert. "Ow! Klutzy! Oh, the hostage is trying to get away." Hebert said. He took off her gag and she said,"You will never get away with this!" "Or will I?" Herbert replied. AmberLea spit at Herbert. "You brat! Look what you did to my beautiful coat!" Herbert said. AmberLea looked at his coat and saw bits of tuna pizza and a deluxe Pizza and had some black spots which comes out as dirt and bits of ice. She look up and whispered,"Disgusting".

~At the dojo~

"Thank you, young grasshoppers. You have protected the young ones." Sensei said. "No problem. So where should we go now?" Icy said. As she finished her sentence, orange gas was coming out of the ground.

"Oh no! What do we do? We could teleport but some of us don't have spy phones!" Jessie said frantically. "Go! Save the children! Go on without me!" Sensei said along with 21 penguins. "Let's go! We will find a cure!" Jet said. They teleported to the ice berg.

"Help us, young grasshoppers..." Sensei said as he transformed into a crab minion.

~At the ice berg~

"We have to help everybody in the island! We can't just sit here and do nothing!" LakeBlue said "LakeBlue's right! This scenario is so not panda!" Rookie said. "Rookie, how many times do I have to lecture you about babbling nonsense?!" LakeBlue yelled at his ear. "But... you never told me anything about saying nonsense" Rookie said, scared. "How about this morning when you were wearing that Herbert costume! You scared AmberLea and then Icy kicked you in the stomach and then you were spouting nonsense!" LakeBlue yelled.

'Wait, Herbert costume? That's it!' Icy thought. "Guys, remember when Rookie scared the poop out of AmberLea? That Herbert costume, where is it?" Icy asked "Well still in the EPF command room! Where else?" Rookie replied. "I'm going back! Retrieve the Herbert costume so that we can sneak in to save AmberLea and destroy the machine!" Icy said. "No, Icy, it's too dangerous! Crab minions are everywhere! Your Sensei turned into a crab minion! Everyone!" Mewcat exclaimed "The only thing that can keep me as a penguin is a spark of hope, not doubt. Wish me luck." Icy said as she teleported to the EPF Command Room.

~At the EPF Command Room~

Icy's POV

I'm in! The Herbert costume is right in front of me! Wait, a computer? Good! Since I am in the Hacking lead, I can hack into the mainframe of Herbert's computer. I typed: "CP'sdestruction" and right. I was looking at the data when I gasped. He was planning to attack the surrounding islands and later the whole world! He was planning to call it Planet Herbert! I printed the files when I heard Crab minions coming. I quickly put on the Herbert costume when they came in. "What are you looking at?" I said, mimicking Herbert's voice. "Click clickety click ka click!" (Translation: Nothing sir, just checking!). It worked! I'm glad they got fooled so easily! Now the files, ok let's go! Find player, LakeBlue...Aha! The stage! Spy phone teleport me to the stage!

~At the stage~

"Icy! You're alright! We were so worried!" Dot said. "Hey, Dot! Gary, the machine has a battery powered by electric molecules. One drop of liquid substance then the machine is destroyed." I said. They were staring at me "Um, translation: The battery is powered by electricity so water can break the machine" "Ok, good thing Rookie brought water all day. So Rookie can you- Oh no." G said while looking at Rookie drinking the whole bottle. "What? I'm hungry and I heard that water can satisfy your hunger" (That is so true! One time, we were at a dog show and I was so hungry but we forgot the food we only had water so I drank the water and I wasn't hungry anymore! Try it yourself!) We face-flippered. (Saw what I did there?) "Rookie give me the bottle and we'll feed you pizza." Dot said. "Yey! Pizza!" Rookie said.

~At Herbert's lair~

Normal POV

"Hm...they're smart but I'm smarter! MUAHAHAHAHA!" Herbert cackled. "Now where's my lair keys?" 'Right beside you' AmberLea thought. "I know I put them somewhere..." Herbert said 'This is gonna be a long night.' Amber thought. AmberLea closed her eyes and slept.

**This was fun to write! Third chapter will be out soon so stay tuned! And special thanks to TheAmazingQwerty for reviewing my first ever review! I'm setting up a poll in my profile and the question is: "How will the story Herbert's Arch-Nemesies end?" First five voters of the winning vote get's to be included in the story! This is a huge favor 'cause while I was writing I thought how will the story end. I'm looking for a funny and happy ending! Bye! Plz R&R!**

**Sneak peek in new story:**

**Club Penguin Citizens Unite!**

**PuppyLover4156 is not you're average penguin. She is the top agent in the spy league. But when an enemy arrives, join her and her friends to defeat him and solve mysteries about her long dead parents' true identity!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Rescue

Chapter 3: The Rescue

**Hello again everybody! It's me larajoshua! Thx for all the reviews I got, especially TheAmazingQwerty. As a special treat for her I'm gonna include her in the story! As Galatia007! Special thanks to AmberLea2005, Jessie9095, LakeBlue1 and Mewcat for the amazing performance last chapter! Again, plz R&R! Enjoy!**

LakeBlue's POV

I'm kinda worried. The machine could explode the whole island if we put a drop of water in there. Icy, are you really sure? Wait, what is she holding? "What's this?" I asked as I snatched the papers. My eyes widened at the file. "WHAT IS THIS?! THAT BEAR WANTS TO RULE THE WORLD?! I THOUGHT HE ONLY WANTED CLUB PENGUIN!" I yelled at her ear. Oops. . . She fainted at the shout and everyone gone crazy. She is in the Hacking Lead. After a few minutes she woke up. "What happened?" She asked "You fainted" We replied. Hm? Where's the file? "Ka click" (Translation: Got it) A crab clicked. We turned around only to find Klutzy trying to steal the file. We turned back to Icy who was boiling in rage, it was like smoke were coming out of her ears. "Grrrrr... I've put a lot of trouble to get the Herbert suit and that file to have the file stolen by the Crab! I am warning you I have anger issues!" Icy said threatening the crab. Klutzy walked backwards and Icy took the file and kicked him right out of the stage roof. "CLICKKKKK!" (Translation: AAAHHHH!) He clicked. "No one messes with **me!**" Icy yelled.

"Woah!" We said. "Yeah, don't look up or cement dust will get in your eyes. I had it once and trust me you don't want to know!" She replied.

~At Herbert's lair~

Normal POV

"What do you mean she kicked you out of the stage roof?" Herbert asked the crab. "Click clickety ka clickety click ka click!" (Translation: She says she has anger issues!).

"Gah! My plan is going to be ruined! Klutzy why did you click?! This was worst than Jet Pack Fever!" (Don't know the story? Look it up on Bellykid5's profile and review here if you now know) He said. "Only it was Jet Pack Guy and Rookie who turned! Now, it's all the penguins that turned into crabs!" AmberLea said. "Just shut up you Brat!" Herbert shouted. (Watch your language, dude!)

=Ok back to the penguins=

Icy's POV

We were walking in the forest and we heard something. "What was that?" Jessie asked "I don't know but I have to check it out! You guys stay here!" I said. I came closer to the bush and it revealed a blue penguin, wearing a purple wig, and had a blue dress on. "Why, hello. What's your name?" I asked. "My name is Galatia007! What happened to the island? It's like a ghosttown now." She said. "Herbert is behind this. But how are we gonna distract him?" I asked. "Come on! Let's get back to the others."

"Who is this?" Dot said, smiling. "Hi! My name is Galatia007! But you can call me Tia!" (Can I call you Tia, TheAmazingQwerty?) "Guys, how do we distract Herbert and trick the crabs into thinking one of us is Herbert by wearing the costume?" G asked. "Hm... I know! How about we throw a rock at Herbert and him into thinking it was Klutzy!" Tia asked. "Don't! We used that trick already to save the agents and I think he won't fall for it again!" Dot said. We thought for a moment and then I came up with something.

"Um, how about we make one of us a clown?" I said. "Great idea! Herbert is terrified of clowns!" Dot said. "But who will be the clown?" Tia said. We turned to Jet Pack Guy and he said, "No. I am not gonna be a clown again! It was the worse side of me ever!" "Come on, Jet! Just for a minute! Besides this could save the whole island!" Dot said. "If I say no, I mean it! And that's final!" Jet said sitting down. "Well, Rookie could be the clown but he's scared of clowns too." Dot said. "Oh well, maybe I'll call Janice554" I said. "Ok! I'll do it! Just don't call her!" Jet said.

"Why? What happens if we call this Janice554?" Mewcat said. "Well, I think he will get embarrassed when we tell her the whole story!" I said.

"Hold still, JPG!" Dot said as she painted Jet with clown colors. "You owe me Icy!" He yelled. "And...Done! You guys like my masterpiece?" Dot asked. We couldn't hold our laughter and laughed as if a tickle giant tickled us till our last breath. He glared. Then LakeBlue secretly took a picture! Well, he didn't notice. "Sorry, Jet! Your just so...HAHAHAHAHAHA!~" Jessie laughed. "Grrrrr... Just don't tell Janice." He said. "Actually, about that..." I said nervously. He raised an eyebrow and I told him, "I called Janice to come over here to help us". Oops. His eyes were on fire and smoke was coming out of his ears. "Oh boy, everyone duck!" Gary and Dot said in sync. "Where? Where's the duck?" Rookie asked. "Rookie get down!" Dot said. "Does anyone have water?" Dot said. "I do!" Gary said and splashed it on Jet.

"I'll be behind the tree if anyone needs me" He said. Then a blue- colored penguin, wearing a blue wig and black hoodie appeared in his path. 'Gah! She teleported! Oh no!' I thought. The name 'Janice554' was under her. "Hm, J-Jet? Pfft... Hahahaha!~" Janice laughed. "Hi Janice. How you doin'?" Jet Pack Guy asked. "Fine, actually" she replied.

"What is the connection between Janice and Jet Pack Guy?" Jessie asked "I heard they were close friends when she joined the EPF. After a few days he started smiling again" I replied. "Let's just continue with the plan!" Jet yelled.

~At Herbert's lair~

"I wonder how that little Jena girl is doin'?" Herbert said.

~Back at the penguins~

Normal POV

They were waddling to Herbert's lair when they spotted crab minions. "Guys! Get back!" G said. Icy threw a stone away from the entrance and the crabs followed. They went in. "Jet, get ready!" Icy whispered. "Ok" he replied/whispered.

He honked his big red nose and acted as a clown. "AAAHHH! Klutzy save me!" Herbert said. Then Janice and Icy went in the Herbert suit. They pretended to be out of breath. "Klutzy isn't around" Janice said. "Yay?" Dot said. They saw AmberLea. "Amber!" Icy shouted. "Icy? Icy! You're here!" Amber said. "Yeah come on let's go!" Icy said. Then, "And where do you think your going?" Herbert said from behind.

**Oops! Cliffhanger! And that is a really large cliff and I heard that it's gonna rain in 3,2,1... And your hanging on that cliff! Don't worry! G is creating the Helpyouoffthecliff 3000! Herbert caught the penguins! How will the penguins get out now? Will they ever succeed? And will I ever stop talking? Tune in next time for chapter 4! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4: Who knew?

Chapter 4: Who knew?

**Ok! I'll help you out of that cliff! So, readers, this is the fourth chapter! Thank you for all the viewers today! So, previously Herbert caught them in the act! Will they ever get out of this alive? And will they find out the true connection between JPG and Janice? Find out when you read this! Enjoy! (In case your wondering about where Janice came from, she's the main character in my other story in my notebook.!)\**

~At Herbert's lair~

They were standing in shock and were thinking where's JPG? "Oh boy! I think we're in trouble!" Dot said "You think?" Icy asked. "Hm, I think I have a deal in mind! How about you just give me... Janice. And you can have AmberLea" Herbert said. "Guys, just let him get me. Take AmberLea away. Tell Jet I said goodbye" Janice said. "Good girl." He said. "Don't brainwash me" She said. "To tell you the truth Jet Pack Guy or this Penguin's boyfriend ran away." He said.

"Boyfriend? Wait Jet Pack Guy is Janice's boyf- MMPH!" Mewcat

Then suddenly, Jet teleported there. "Hey guys. Wait, where's Janice?" He asked. " Jet... Herbert, he...it's just so hard to say." Dot said. He raised an eyebrow and Dot finally said, "Herbert, took her. Even before we could respond to the deal". He was tearing up in the inside. "I need to be alone" He said. Dot looked sad.

Jet's POV

Ugh! Why did Icy even call her here?! Why did Herbert take her?! Why am I arguing with myself?! I went to the beach and sat down. "Janice" JPG said. He remembered the first time they spoke together.

**Flashback**

Janice was introducing herself "Hi everyone! My name is Janice554!" She said. "Hi Janice! I'm Dot! And this is Rookie, Gary, and JPG!" Dot said. She gestured her to come with her but JPG said "I'll tour her!" He covered his mouth and smiled nervously. "Ok! But let Janice unpack her things first. He nodded and waddled quickly out of the room. He went to the beach. Janice was walking around Club Penguin when she saw JPG. She sat beside him. "Majestic, huh?" She said. She was replied with a sigh. "Yeah" He said. She put her flipper down only to feel another flipper. She pulled back with JPG. "Let's go back" She said. While on the way to the agency, he said, "Let's be friends" "Sure" she replied. They were friends ever since.

**End of Flashback**

I sighed. I can't just sit here and do nothing. But how am I going to save Janice. How?

Gah! Focus Jet! This is serious! "GAH! Help me!" I said.

* * *

><p>Dot's POV<p>

* * *

><p>*Sigh* Herbert you little... "Hey Dot, why the long face? We will get her back" Jessie said. "I just don't know. Jet is going to a major breakdown here and Janice is captured. It's chaos down here and everyone in the island is a crab! Icy is getting confused with the others. What should we do?" I asked.<br>"Hey, we will get her back! With hope and luck on our side, we will! But time isn't. Let's just prepare for the worse!" She said. I smiled and stood up. "Yeah! We will! But... how are we gonna do it?" I asked. She paused for a sec and said, "Um, I have no idea". We saw Jet Pack Guy walking to us. "Jet! We contacted the nearby agencies and Jena556 is coming also" Icy said. But Jet just walked past her and he kept walking.  
>"Jet?" We said. He turned around and kept walking. (Gah! I forgot AmberLea2005 was here! Sorry Amber!) AmberLea was getting irritated with his drama-mama expression and slapped him hard. He winced at the pain and she said, "There, you still going to be the divaidiot here except for Rookie?! We kept on telling you we will get her back! It's irritating!" "Uh oh. He triggered the angry side of her" Icy said. AmberLea was readying her fist when Janice suddenly appeared in front of her! "Woah! Woah! Woah! Easy there Amber! What?" She asked as we stared at her. "How did... you were... we thought..." I said "Oh! Well Herbert was about to lock me up when I knocked him out with a metal pipe that was near. Stupid idiots, right?" She explained (Woah! That was so sneaky! Teach me how you did that!) We were tongue struck especially Jet.

* * *

><p>Jet's POV<p>

* * *

><p>Um...what just happened? Well the good thing is she's here! Phew! I was worrying too much. Wait, why was I worrying too much? Gah! Help me again!<br>"Jet?" she asked. The sweet voice I heard was from Janice. "Jet, you alright, mate?" Janice asked. I nodded. "Well, now that that's settled, let's continue!" Icy said. Icy was talking when me and Janice were walking near camp. "Who knew you had it in you, Janice?" I asked. "And who knew a tough boy can be such a drama-queen,er, king?" She asked back. I chuckled. "I missed you" I whispered. "What?" She asked. "Nothing" I replied. "Come on tell me!" She said. " I said nothing!" I replied. "Ok, I'll let it go, for now" She said. I smiled a little bit and she noticed "You're smiling. This just the first time I saw you smile" She said.  
>Icy's POV<br>Phew! That was close. I thought I was a goner! (Icy doesn't like being in charge cause G was getting more water) Now, where's Janice and Jet? I saw them walking back to camp. "Well the couple's back" LakeBlue whispered. "LakeBlue, we heard you" Janice said. "Gah! Sorry, sorry!" she said. I snickered at the comment. "Well, the two's back. Let's sleep for the night." I said. We slept soundly until we heard clicks and everything went black in an instant.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no! What happened? And why are you hanging on that cliff? I'm gonna find rope! Enjoyed the story? I hope you did! Answer in the reviews bout the poll question and I repeat five first voters of the winning vote gets to be included in the story! They got knocked out but by who? Or what? Thanks for the reviews and special thanks to Galatia007, AmberLea2005, LakeBlue1, Jessie9095 and Mewcat for the amazing performance! Give them a round of applause! *Everyone claps* I decided to not continue with the Club Penguin ctizens unite thing but no worries! I'm gonna do a crossover after this story! I'm gonna call it "The One". Please read!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Fear Of Your Heart

Fear Of Your Heart

* * *

><p>Welcome back, Everyone! This is the longest story in my author profile! I changed the genres and... oh crap! I forgot the ratings! Gah! So this is chapter 5 and a special trailer for "The One". Enjoy! (The trailer is end of this chapter!) Special thx to AmberLea2005, Mewcat, LakeBlue1, Jessie9095 and Galatia007! Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p>Gary's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up first and found myself in a metal room with a door but, "Oh Fish tarts! It's locked!" I yelled. I inspected the metal and gasped. "Adamantium? This metal is indestructible!" I said (Adamantium was shown by the movie X-men and The Wolverine. Don't know the movie watch it in DVD or TV or the internet or other random things) I heard groaning and saw Jet Pack Guy and Janice wake up. "Agent J!" I yelled. They looked at me at the same time and I remembered their names starts with J. "Um, Jet and Janice. What happened?" I asked. "We don't know. Where are the others?" They asked in unison. "I don't know either my friend. This is chaos! We don't know where we are, we don't know how to get out and we don't know where are the others!" I yelled.<p>

* * *

><p>Icy's POV<p>

* * *

><p>"GAH! HIYA! AH! GAH!" I yelled as I kicked the Adamantium wall. I sat back in defeat and looked down. "Ugh! Herbert, you coward show yourself!" I yelled.<br>Unlike the other's cages, mine was a small space and... Oh crap! I'm claustrophobic! I looked around in fear and punched the Adamantium wall again for the 50th time. I breathed heavily and sat down once again.  
>Galatia's POV<br>What am I going to do?! That bear is locking us up once again! "Guys? You alright? Icy?" I said as I heard Icy muttering something. "It's gonna be alright. No worries...No worries...No worries..." She mumbled. "Icy! Hold on! I completely forgot your claustrophobic!" I yelled. Oh man! Adamantium? Is he really freakin' kidding me?  
>Rookie's POV<br>"MUMMY!" I yelled as I clutched my propeller hat. I was alone. Then I heard Dot in another cage beside me. "Dot? Help me!" I yelled "Don't worry Rookie! I'll find a way out!" she replied.  
>Dot's POV<br>Rookie is scared to death right now. If only this was steel... Wait. The lock's inside. My hair clip! I picked the lock mith the hair clip and I was out. "Yes!" I yelled. I picked the locks of my friend's cages and we escaped. "Way to go, agent D!" Gary said. The other agents nodded in agreement. I blushed in embarrassment. Then Herbert grabbed Janice. "Why you looky here! We got ourselves a rat in the trap!" He said. "Let go, Herbert!" she said.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

* * *

><p>Janice was fighting off Herbert. "Herbert, get your dirty paws off her!" Jet said, enraged. "Hmph! Says the one who ran away!" Herbert talked back. "I didn't run away! You threw me in a 50 feet pine tree!"Jet said. "Well, I thought it was atleast 30 or 40 feet" Herbert said. "Well that doesn't matter now. This is a pleasant surprise but, Janice, have a nice flight" Herbert threw Janice out of his lair. "Janice!" They yelled. Jet was now in boiling mode.<br>He cracked his knuckles and went to Herbert. He just looked at Jet and Jet punched him in the face. Herbert was knocked out cold.  
>"That was scary" Amber whispered. "I've never seen him in that mode before." LakeBlue said in agreement. Jet walked back to them. "We gotta find Janice before that over-sized furball wakes up" He said. They ran outside and saw Janice lying down on the cold ice. "Janice!" They yelled. Icy, LakeBlue and Jet ran over to her. "She's asleep. An object hit her head while she was falling. But it's just a minor injury" LakeBlue said.<br>A few hours later, Janice woke up in the EPF's clinical room. She looked at her right and saw a door. It opened and revealed Icy, AmberLea, LakeBlue, Gary, Jet and... "Jena? Jena!" She said as she hugged her sister. "Janice! They told me everything and I was so worried!" Jena said.  
>The others smiled and left the sisters alone. "Sister... What happened to Club Penguin? It's a ghosttown." Jena said. "Herbert is behind this. He turned the penguins into crab minions. Like all puppets, the crabs have a puppeteer." Janice replied. Silence filled the air. "Jena, let Janice rest now. She fell hard and has a sprained ankle." G said. "That's why my ankle hurts" Janice said as she held her ankle. Jena gave Janice the last hug for the day and left the room. 'The last thing I want, is Herbert to take you away from me again' Janice thought. The memory zipped through her mind as if lightning striking a tree.<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Flashback<strong>

* * *

><p>"Agent J, you and agent D wil go in. While the others stay here and distract them." The Director said. Janice and Dot went in Herbert's lair. But the sight was horryfiying. "JENA! NO! JENA!" Janice shouted as Jena was being brainwashed. Dot held her back. "Dot let go! Jena!" She yelled. They defeated Herbert with Gary's Destroythebuildingwithenemyinside 3000. But they got away. Janice knelt down and cryed. Everyone was sad. "She's gone. My only blood-relative is gone! She's gone!" She sobbed. Jet was the first to approach. He got down to her level and said, "Don't worry we'll get her back." Janice looked at her "Best friend" (Wink wink) and smiled faintly. Everyone nodded in agreement and gave her a hug (Except for Gary and JPG cause they don't like hugs). She wiped her tears and stood up. "Your right. Thank you" She replied.<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>End of Flashback<strong>

* * *

><p>'Janice...Janice...Janice...Janice...' Janice heard someone call her name. "Janice...Janice...Janice wake up!" Jena yelled. "Jena? You've changed cause your voice was squeaky and now not anymore" Janice said. Jena smiled and went out of the room. Janice went out also. 'My ankle is better. I can move' she thought.<br>~Outside of the room~  
>"Hey Jena! How's your sister?" Jet asked. "Hi Jet she's fine now. You can visit. Just don't do anything stupid, okay?" Jena said. "'K." Jet replied.<br>~Inside the room~  
>Janice got dressed and she went out. "Hey! Watch where your going bud! Huh?" Janice bumped into Jet Pack Guy and they blushed. "Gah!" They yelled as they pulled away from each other. "Sorry" they said in unison. "Jet! Janice! Come on! Um, maybe later!" Mewcat said.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! So I promised you the preview so here:<strong>  
><strong>The One:<strong>  
><strong>The sky grew dark with streaks of purple running down like lightning on Club Penguin. A fog of darkness covered every inch of the island. Jet Pack Guy was hiding in a wooden closet. He opened the door and saw it wasn't Club Penguin. But it was Washington D.C., USA. "Wha?" He said as he looked down. It wasn't flippers he's seeing. But a pair of hands. He screamed! To be continued...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>That's all! Special thanks to Galatia007, AmberLea2005, LakeBlue1, Jessie9095, and Mewcat for the performance today!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: EarthQuake!

EarthQuake!

**Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello and extra more hellos to you all! Don't tell me you already have forgotten me! It's me! IcyWater201! The author! So this is the sixth chapter and we are nearing the end of the story. Don't worry! There's more coming out of my pocket like the story, "The One". Special thanks to all of the people who is in this story ( Not you Herbert) for the performance last chapter! Waddle on!**

Icy's POV

We can't go into Herbert's lab without some help. Maybe someone who despises him but works with him, maybe... a crab!

~Herbert's lair~

Klutzy's POV (I'll write it in english)

I've had it Herbert! I am not working with you anymore! First you torture me and used me to take over the island! Why not seek help from the penguins to a warmer place! "Click clickety ka click clickety! CLICK KA CLICK!" (Translation: I've been helping you get the island my whole life Herbert! I AM LEAVING!) I clicked. "What do you mean you're leaving? I owe you!" He said. I pinched him in the nose. "Ouch! Alright, I've had it too! Get out!" He said. I walked out.

~Where the penguins are~

I was walking and walking and walking and then I saw the remaining penguins. "Click!" (Translation: Help!) I clicked. They turned around and Icy went over to me. "Rookie we need your help!" She said. He translated everything I said. "Oh so that's what happened. Poor you!" Gala said. "Can we keep him?" Just like a child, Gala was making a puppy face. "Alright" Icy said. I jumped for joy.

Janice's POV

How do we know he's not lying and this is not a trap? Hm, take it or lose it I'm in. Now we got a new member! Let's do this! We're coming for you Herbert.

"Janice! Hello? Agent J!" Gary yelled. "Huh? Oh! I was thinking deep again" I said.

Normal POV

The penguins... and crab walked until they reached the University. "Let's stay here for the night! Me, Gary and Dot will get planks of wood so we can lock the doors. The rest stay here." Icy said. They all nodded. A few minutes later, the doors were hammered down by the penguins. "*Yawn* I don't know about you but I think I'll get some shut eye" Gala said. "Me too" Amber said. "Me three" Jena said. "Ok. But be careful" Janice said. "Who's gonna watch the University at the roof?" Icy asked. "I think Janice and Jet should! They are stealthy as Dot. They can handle it." Gary said. "Yeah!" Dot said. "O...K" Janice and Jet said in sync.

~At the rooftop~

"Any sign of crab minions?" Janice asked. "No yet. Say, why did they pick us? Dot is stealthier" Jet asked. "Um... I have no idea" Janice replied. Then, the ground shook. "Ah!" Janice screamed as she fell over a can of paint. "We got to get the others!" She yelled as they ran to the others. "Guys, what's happening?" Gala asked. " I don't know. And I am not staying to find out!" Gary said. "Wait! Where's Jena?" Janice yelled. They froze. "She's still in her room!" Amber said. "I'm gonna find her. Don't try to stop me! Get everyone out!" Janice yelled.  
>"Jena! Jena!" Janice yelled. "S-sister?" Jena said. "Jena! Are you alright?" She asked. "I'm fine" Jena replied. "Let's get out of here!" Janice yelled.<p>

~Outside of the University~

"They're not back yet!" Gala said. "Click" (Translation: Yeah) "They're not gonna make it!" Amber said. "They're gonna make it! They have to!" Jet said. Just as he finished his sentence the University collapsed. "No!" They yelled.

"*Cough cough* Guys?" Janice said. "Janice! Jena are you alright?" Icy said. "We're fine." The sisters replied. "We were so worried!" Gala said "Yeah! Don't ever do that again!" Dot said. The shaking stopped. "That earthquake was shaking rapidly! It was as strong as... 50 Blue whales" Gary estimated. "But the radar is picking up no aftershocks like tsunamis or weaker earthquakes. I'm guessing someone made the earthquake." "But who?" Icy said.  
>"I have no idea. Maybe Herbert?" Gala said. "No. If it was him, then he would've thought of it years ago" Dot said. "If it wasn't Herbert, then who?" Janice asked.<p>

They thought long and hard and then a light bulb appeared above Gala's head. "Sorcery" She said. "What?" The others asked. "Sorcery! My great aunt Karinari can make an earthquake that strong! She must be working with Herbert now!" Gala explained. "Question: How did she do it?" Jena asked. "She probably took over a penguin! A surviving penguin" Gala replied.  
>"Gala, your a genius!" Icy said. (You are a genius TheAmazingQwerty!) Gala blushed. "Aw, it was nothing really" She said. "Now that she can make earthquakes, will she do it again?" Gary asked. "No. Once every full moon she can make an earthquake. I bet she can't make another one" Gala replied.<br>Then, all of a sudden, a net was cast over them! "Good my great niece! Very good." A voice said. "Great aunt Karinari!" Gala said. "You solved the mystery!" Karinari said "Let's see if you can solve this one, by finding your friends." Karinari made the penguins disappear one by one. First, Gary. Then Dot. Then Jet Pack Guy. Then Rookie. Then Janice. Then Jena. Then LakeBlue. Then Mewcat. Then Jessie. Then AmberLea. Lastly, Icy. "Solve this my niece! You got all the time in the world! Oh wait, maybe not. 'Cause me and Herbert is going to rule the world! Hahahahah~!" Karinari laughed. Gala gritted her teeth. 'I have to find them!' she thought.

**Oops! Cliffhanger! Here's a rope! Comfortable huh? Anyhow, enjoyed the chapter? They disappeared! But where? Gala's great aunt is back! Will she find her friends in time? And will she defeat her great aunt once and for all? Toon in next time for the next chapter! Ciao!**  
><strong>Question for the day: What is Aunt Artic's puffe's name?<strong>  
><strong>Question for Writer: Anything but personal life.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: They Met Before the EPF

They Met Before the EPF

**Hello again everybody! Sorry for the long wait! I can only use the laptop in Saturdays and Sundays! Anywho, The answer is Herbert. Yes, Aunt Artic's puffle is Herbert. So last chapter the penguins were disappearing by Galatia's great aunt Karinari! Now it's up to her to find them!**

**Icy: She better find us! I'm in a tight space and I'm claustrophobic!**

**Jena: I'm in a room with a bowl of spiders! I am arachnophobic!**

**Ok... Galatia you must find them before Icy explodes.**

Galatia's POV

Oh! What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? Think, Galatia, Think! Wait, Icy's claustrophobic. So, a tight space could be where she is! Maybe she's in the boiling room! I teleported to the boiling room and found her in a ball. "Galatia! Thank goodness you found me! The door was locked and I don't have my spy phone." Icy said. "No problem! Let's get out. With a little magic" Gala made a key appear and unlocked the door. "Easy!" They got out. "Now where are the others?" Icy asked. "Jena must be in the forest. She's arachnophobic and the cave she's in has rocks covering it" They teleported to the Forest and removed the rocks. "Gah! Spiders!" Jena yelled as she ran out of the cave.

"My spy phone" Icy said as she took out her spy phone it was ringing. "Hello?" Icy said.

~phonecall~  
>Janice: I'm sorry! Icy? Help me! I'm in my igloo and there are a lot of penguins!<p>

Icy: How did they get in there?  
>Janice: I don't know! I was running from Gala's great aunt Karinari when I went in my igloo then this! Help! I get nervous in crowds!<p>

Icy: Ok we're on our way!

~End of Phonecall~

The three ran to Jena's sister's igloo and opened the door the penguins came running out. "Ow" Icy mumbled. "I am never gonna invite anyone to my igloo again!" Janice said while breathing heavily. "Hm... My spy phone's ringing" Janice said. (Why didn't you teleport out?)

~Phonecall~

Jet: Hello? Janice, help...

Janice: Jet? What happened?

Jet: You can never believe this but... Gala's great aunt Karinari... she brought my dad back to life.

Janice: What? Where are you?

Jet: At my igloo

Janice: We're on our way

~End of Phonecall~

"Janice who was that?" Icy asked. "It was Jet. He's in his igloo. His father's there. He tortured Jet when he was little. He might be doing it again" Janice replied. "How did you know this?" I asked. "I was defending him from bullies when he was eight. He ran away" Janie replied.

Janice's POV

"We have to get there!" I yelled as we were waddle-running to Jet's igloo. They opened the door only to see Jet get scolded by his undead father "Guy! Didn't I tell you not to bring your Jet Pack to school! Your such a brat!" Jet's father said as he punched him in the face and left. "Jet!" Icy whispered. He looked at our direction and sighed in relief. "I thought I was a goner" He whispered. He put on his Jet pack and waddled to us.

"Guy?! Where are you?! You Brat! Come out!" Jet's father said. We teleported outside and ran far away. "That was close" Icy said. "Real close" Janice said. "Thanks guys! I thought I was a goner!" Jet replied. "Jet, Janice told us the story about your past. How did you two meet?" Galatia asked. "Well it's a long story" Jet said "We got time" Icy said. "Ok..." Jet said.

~Flashback~

An 8 year old penguin with red feathers was running away from the school. "Is Jet Pack Pookie crying?" A older boy said. "Does he want to go to his mommy? Well guess what! She's dead! Because of you!" Another older peguin said. "Leave him alone!" A girl said. She was a blue penguin with a black hoodie and a wavy dark-blue wig. "Well if it isn't the one called Prettiest girl in town. Why are you defending this little guy?" The older penguins asked. "Just leave him alone! I'm learning Card-jitsu fire! Don't mind me practicing it on you!" She said. The boys ran away. "You alright?" She asked. She was about the same age as the red penguin.

"I'm fine. You didn't need to help me" He said. "Well, I know those boys and they could've beat you up into a pulp!" She said. "Ok. Thank you for your help" He said. "What's your name?" She asked. "I'm JaniceDiana554! But you can call me Janice!" "J-Jet Pack Guy. But you can call me Jet" Jet replied. "Cool name!" Janice said. Jet blushed slightly at the comment. "T-Thank you" He stuttered (Jet: Hey I don't stutter! Me: You just did!) "Janice! Time to go!" Janice's mother called. "Ok mom! Bye Jet! Nice to meet you!" Janice said as she waddled to her mom.

Jet smiled and walked home.

~End Of Flashback~

"Awww~ That was a touching story!" Icy said. "I agree!" Galatia said. " I never knew you two met before I was born!" Jena said. "Well, let's get back to the main topic: Finding the others" Icy said. "Yeah!" But then everyone paused. "I-Icy... you just went from soft to serious in a matter of minutes. You flipped moods." Jet said. Icy froze. "I-I did? Now this is bad." Icy said. She did it again. From scared to grouchy, she flipped. "Oh tardar sauce! I did it again. Ooh! What is that?" Icy said. Again, she flipped from grouchy to hyper and loud. "We're screwed" Janice said.

**Cliffhanger! That cliff is looking cozy! Oh no! Icy a.k.a me flipped moods! How will she ever control it? Will she? Well this is getting interesting! But where are the others?! Oh crap! They have to problems! Icy and Karinari! Toon in for the next chapter! Ciao!**


	8. Fighting Fire with Fire: Sorcery

Fighting Fire with Fire: Sorcery

**Hi again! It's me! IcyWater201! Woah! I'm bouncing on a trampoline cause the readers got revenge on me putting them on a cliff! Gah! *Bounces off trampoline to locked shed* Crap... Well, last chapter half of the agents were found but where are the others? And we are two chapters away to the end! The sequel is "The One". So start reading!**

Galatia's POV

Now, where is Rookie, Gary, Dot, Jessie, LakeBlue and Mewcat? (Hope I didn't forget anyone) "I think your great aunt Karinari is holding Rookie somewhere where he'll be alone." Icy said, she flipped to Monday. (Sunday: Happy. Monday: Serious. Tuesday: Hyper. Wednesday: Depressed. Thursday: Sinister or evil. Friday: Grouchy. Saturday: Scared.) "You are right, agent. She must be keeping them somewhere where their fears and phobias haunt them" Jet said.

We thought what could be Rookie's worst fear/phobia. Then a light bulb appeared on top of Jena's head. "Being alone! That could be it!" She said. "Yeah, he gets scared when he's alone." Janice said. "But where?" That is the question we could not answer. "Um... Jena?" I said. "Um... Janice?" Jena said. "Um... Jet?" Janice said. "Um... Icy?" Jet said. "Um...- Oh" Icy said.

"You're kidding me right?" We shook our heads. "Maybe he's in a cage with no windows (How could there be windows?)." Icy said. "He must be... in the... beacon" "Usually, no one goes there" Jena said. "Let's go" I said.

~At the Beacon~

Rookie's POV

Help me! I was in a cage. I didn't have a spy phone. "I'm all alone." I said. "Rookie?" I heard Jena say my name. "Jena! I'm so glad your safe!" I said in happiness. "He's here guys!" She said. The cage opened and revealed Janice, Jena, Icy, Gala and Jet! "I'm saved!" I yelled.

Normal POV

Suddenly, Gala's great aunt Karinari appeared! "Oh, Fish sauce! I almost had it when that meddling agent said my plan! Here's the rest! Until next time!" Karinari said. Gary, Dot, Jessie, LakeBlue and Mewcat appeared. Karinari was about to disappear when Galatia said, "No! No next time!" Karinari stared at her niece. "Galatia... How could you say that to the one who took care of you! The one who taught you how to control your powers! Me!" She said. "You are not my mother! You are not my aunt! And you are no longer welcome in my presence!" Galatia said. Karinari made a rock levitate and made it fly towards Icy. It hit her and she froze. Bad move. Icy flipped to Thursday. She punched Karinari knocking her lights out.

Galatia took a salt pack from her bag and made a circle around her Great Aunt Karinari. Karinari disappeared from their sight and into an indestructible jar. "Let's get rid of her once and for all" Galatia said. She threw the jar into the ocean. 'Goodbye... Aunt Karinari' she thought. The jar went deeper and deeper in the deep abyss while a screaming Karinari was inside. "Way to go, Agent G!" Gary said.

"You saved us!" Dot said in agreement. "Well, I saved half of us! Icy was the one who said her scheme and the one who knocked her out" Galatia said "No, it's you who saved us." Icy said. She just flipped to Sunday. "T-Thanks" Galatia said hugging Icy. But a depressed look was on her face as she remembered the time she was possessed by Karinari.

Icy's POV

My flipping moods is getting worse! (I'm guessing your in Saturday) If only Bellykid5 was here, she'd tell me what to do.

My face was confused and lost. How did I flipped moods in the first place? I guess it was Karinari. Well, gotta get to sleep. (Now you're in Wednesday)

Normal POV

~Somewhere else~

"Regina! I would like to make a trade!" Herbert yelled. "And what that be, Bear?" A feminine voice said. "Well, if I fail to perfect my plan, I will have a back up plan! Your evil spell. The one which turned all the fairytale characters into the human world!" He replied. "Fine, but this one brings them to a world where the happy endings... are yours" She said. "I'll gladly take it" Herbert said taking the spell. "This world. Is yours" Regina said, followed by an evil laugh.

** Oops. I clicked the cliffhanger button. *Gets thrown to trampoline* Awww, come on! Well this is chapter eight! Thanks for reading! I'll answer the review:**

**TheAmazingQwerty: The name is Herbert.**

**I would rather have teeth for hair. cause how will I chew if there is hair in my food?**


	9. The Plot To End This

The Plot to End This!

**Nooo! (I think I'm in Wednesday) We are one chapter away from the end! So, I hope we all had a great adventure! But all adventures usually have a dead end. (Ok, now I just flipped from Wednesday to Sunday) But, our adventure still doesn't end here! Anyway, Herbert was talking to the evil queen of the series 'Once Upon A Time'. But how will the spell effect them? Will he succeed? Or will the penguins rise up and defeat him? Thanks to all of the characters from last chapter (Still not you Herbert) for the best performance last time.**

**Galatia: No biggie.**

**Icy: No problem!**

**Janice: That was nothing.**

**Let's start reading!**

Normal POV

The penguins went out of the lighthouse and went to the ski lodge. "We should attack Herbert now! Who knows what's gonna happen next?" Jena said. "I think I can see what he's doing" Icy said. "What?" They asked. "He's... talking to Regina. You know... the one who is in Once Upon A Time?" Icy replied. "I know her! The evil queen?" Galatia said. (Do you know the series, Qwerty?) "Exactly! He's asking something but I can't hear it" Icy said with a worried frown.

"We have to defeat him! First, let's get Klutzy to make him go to the Town. Then, Icy, Janice and Jet will go to his lair and destroy the machine. If Herbert doesn't go with Klutzy, then we'll have to knock him out, Icy style!" Dot said. "Good idea agent D! Klutzy... Let's get you to go to Herbert's" Gary said. "Rookie, we need that bottle of water now. You might drink it again" Icy said getting the bottle of water.

Klutzy knowcked on his ex-partner's lair door. "Click click? Click, ka click" (Translation: Anyone home? Herbert, it's me) Klutzy clicked. "Yes? Oh, it's you Klutzy. What do you want?" Herbert said, while crossing his arms. "Click click ka click click!" (Translation: Let's go to the town!) Klutzy replied/clicked. "Well, okay." Herbert said.

"Agent I, it's go time" Dot said. "Right, agent D. Jet, Janice, Let's go!" Icy said as they waddle-ran to his lair. "Hurry!" Janice yelled. "Now, where is that battery?" Icy said. "Found it! Everyone, stand back just in case" Icy was about to pour the water on the battery when a crab knocked it out of her flipper. "No! Are you kidding me? You triggered Thursday!" Icy said. She kicked the crab out of the lair.

"We should first reverse the machine and turn all of the crab minions back into their penguin selves" Icy said. After a lot of wires and electric flashes, they reversed the machine and pressed the button. The crabs turned into penguins again! "Now to destroy the machine once and for all!" Janice said. "Janice, you do the honors" Icy said handing Janice the bottle. "O...k. Bye machine" Janice said as she poured the water into the battery. The machine exploded! "Yes!" They yelled as they went out. "Agents, what happened?" The director asked. Director had a small bruise on the head. Icy turned red all over cause remember the crab she kicked out of the lair? That crab was The Director.

Jet and Janice held a giggle as their blue friend became red. "Don't worry Director. Everything is settled." Janice said.

"Agents! Are you alright?" Gary asked. "We're fine!" They replied. "Icy!" Amber and Gala yelled. They hugged each other.

"Well, now that everything's over, I guess you have to move back to Penguinia to finish your assignment" Jet said. "Yeah, I guess I have to. Until next time, Agent" Janice said as she held out her flipper to shake hands. "Yeah, until next time" Jet replied as they shook flippers. Janice left to get Jena. Jet was left alone, looking depressed.

~A few hours later~

The University was rebuilt and the boat that was heading towards Penguinia was leaving in 30 minutes. The agents said their goodbyes to Janice and Jena. "Goodbye, guys." Jena said. "Bye, everyone" Janice said. She stopped. "Goodbye Jet" She whispered. But Jet heard it. (Wow, his hearing is very good. "Bye, Janice" Jet whispered. He suddenly ran to her and pecked her on the cheek. He blushed and teleported somewhere. Janice touched her face and smiled.

*Beep! Beep!* The boat's horn sounded as it sailed away. Jet watched as the ship headed towards the ocean. 'Janice, I kinda like you' Jet thought and flew to the EPF Command Room with his Jet pack. "I miss Janice and Jena already!" Rookie said. "Me too! I wish they weren't on that assignment." Icy said. "It was for the best agents. That case needed the best agents here" The Director suddenly appeared on the screen. "Yikes!" Rookie yelled as he jumped to Gary's arms. Gary dropped Rookie. (That was mean of you G!) Jet just stayed un-emotional. Icy, Amber and Gala were the first to notice. "Jet, it's alright they'll come back!" Icy said. 'I hope they do, cause I'm not good in comforting others' Icy thought. Jet stood up and waddled away.

~At the Beach~

"I miss her" He said. The waves waved by as the sun setted, giving off an orange and yellow glow. "Why does it always happen to me?" He asked the air. The wind blew gently. He stood up and teleported to the EPF Command Room.

The look of depression was still on his face. Wishing **she** never left.

***Hides under boulder* Don't do anything to me! So, the next chapter is the last chapter of the story. Don't cry. The One will come out soon. Any questions for "The One"? Don't be afraid to ask. So, everything was solved. But how can they solve an aching and breaking heart of a tough looking guy? Will Janice and Jet see each other again? Find out next chapter! Ciao!**

**P.S: I wish you all the best and never forget me!**

**-IcyWater201**


	10. The End! Or Is It?

The End! Or Is It?

**Hello again everyone! So, hate to break it to you but, this is the last chapter of "Herbert's Arch-Nemesies". *Everyone cries* Oh, I know how it feels. Don't cry. *Starts crying* Waahhh! Don't cry! So, last chapter Janice and Jena left to continue their assignment in Penguinia. But left a depressed Jet. I wish you all the best! Never forget us!**

Normal POV

~Six months later~

A ship was heading towards the dock. Galatia, Icy, Amber, Dot, Jessie, LakeBlue, Mewcat, Dot, Gary, Rookie and Jet Pack Guy were waiting for their friends. The ship docked and the passengers went out. They tried to find them. Then they caught sight of a certain brunette and blunette. They ran towards Janice and Jena. "Hey, guys! You were waiting?" Jena asked. "We were waiting! We missed you!" Mewcat said. They hugged each other. Jet and Janice were talking about certain things.

"Well, the Lovebirds are reunited once again." LakeBlue said. She was lucky her voice was muffled by the boat. "Yeah" Mewcat replied.

"Janice, we all missed you." Jet said. "It was just for six months, Jet. No need to miss us frantically" Janice said "Well, Rookie was the one who kept whining..." Jet was cut off by Dot "Jet was depressed when you left, Janice!" She said. "Really?" Janice asked. "Yup!" Dot replied. They went in the EPF and then the sky grew dark and a fog with streaks of purple covered the whole island. Everyone hid. Jet Pack Guy was in a closet. He slept.

~One year later~

He woke up. He opened the door and saw it wasn't The EPF. He looked down and saw not flippers, but... hands. "Gahhh!" He screamed!

**Well, that ended. Make sure to check out the sequel! Special thanks to our performers! I will miss you guys. I hope we meet again in the sequel! **

**-IcyWater201**


End file.
